Kitty in a corner
by yozu
Summary: Kyo is left in the dust when tohru and yuki change places. What will yuki do with feminine problems? What will tohru do with manly urges. Come and see! kyoXtohru some KyoXyuki
1. prologue

disclaimer: don't own manga or anime entitled faruba

the story just so you know takes place right somewhere between valume 12 and 18 you choose where.

so on with the story!!!

* * *

Prologue

Writing this is too hard, I think grabbing an English dictionary and opening it up to the first page. Why? You might ask, am I opening a dictionary to the first page? Because I have to write a fricken 3 paragraph essay in English about what I want to do with my life and of coarse my least favorite subject just happens to be English. Why do we even have to learn it? It's so stupid why not Chinese. That will actually get you somewhere. Everyone likes Chinese. It's full of fun things to say like "Shang" and "shi".

Aardvark? What the hell is an aardvark? I think reading the first real English word. Oh well it sounds sophisticated enough. I quickly scribble at the top _what I wish to be when I am big. _Below that I write _I want to be a Aardvark when I become a _crap what the word for adult. I think It's Mongrel or something. _Mongrel. _I finish. Now what to add next. Hmmm, what a difficult question.

I lazily draw a figure of yuki in the corner bowing before me, but then I quickly erase it. Last time when I forgot to and turned it in, Marian-sensei (she's from America) had looked at me as if I were a unruly unsophisticated piece of shit. Pardon my French. (or English) Not that I'm not, in the opinion of my family at least. Any way, I'm convinced she has a big crush on Yuki. She's always looking at him and batting her eyelashes and she always gives him a smiley face on his papers. Not that I don't agree with falling in love with him. After all he's handsome and sweet and all that stuff in-between, and there are times when I just want to eat him. Not in a sensual way though. In a way that is the true way of cat and mouse. I want to live for him to die.

"Kyo-kun" comes a voice from my door.

"yahhhh Tohru" I say shaking my thoughts from my head

"Um" she blushes, Ahhhh how cute. She straightens. "Dinners ready."

"What is it tonight?" I ask, though I highly doubt anything mad by Tohru could be bad.

"Spinach curry" she says proudly

"alrighty" I say to her. "I'll be right down, just let me finnish this paragraph." And kill my English teacher. I silently add.

Alrighty lets see how many times I can repeat the same words to make a paragraph. _I want to be a aardvark because _well that's a start. Oh well who fricken cares right? Well one person does Marian-sensei. Well she never liked me from the start, this is just my way of getting back at her. I justify for myself. Though the actually justification makes no sense.

I hear a scream, well actually more one scream and a yelp. I jump up and race down stairs, throwing my pen away from me as I go. It lands in my fish tank. They quikly avoid the sinking object as if it were poinson. I know what your thinking and Yes I do have a fish tank, and yes I do tend to look at the fish from time to time. And NO I do not eat them.

My feet thump to the ground as I jump the last few steps. Racing I pull away the screen door only to find two completely confused people on their back staring at the ceiling in shock as well as my beloved spinach curry splattered all along the wall.

I guess this means take-out, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Okay i know this is short but i will post more this weekend and its better then nothing right?

again sorry for the shortness

* * *

I begin laughing, I mean who wouldn't, just seeing a person you hold close to you and an enemy sprawled out on the floor, with spinach curry plastered all over them as well as the wall next to them. You got to admit, it's quite a funny sight.

I stop laughing as Yuki rolls over onto his stomach and promptly lets loose all that was left in his skinny frame. The smell of vomit begins to empty into the air, as the sick boy weakly cover's his head and mouth with his forearms. It's a strange sight seeing the usually tough, strong, stubborn, Yuki in a featile-position, but I rather like it.

Tohru on the other hand seems to be handling it pretty well, and is now sitting up, looking about her in a dazed 'oh my god where am I' way. She starts standing up but stops halfway up, gripping her head.

Ouch, how hard did they hit? I think, Looking over at Yuki who is still lying in a featile possession. I start towards Tohru seeing as I don't really care about Yuki, but stop as Tohru meets my gaze. Something seems different in her eye's they seem more confident. And for the first time it feels like she's looking down on me. Don't ask me why I feel this but I'm really confused and kind of confused.

She jerks her head toward Yuki and say's in a rough voice, "Go get Tohru, you stupid cat." Those words sting. It felt like haveing your mom say 'shut up, bitch.' She closes her eyes and clasps her hand over her mouth looking as if she is going to throw up. I reach a hand out but then relies I can't really do anything with it, so I drop it back to my side. She jerks her head again to Yuki. And I start over to him.

Oddly enough he's not turning into a rat, as he usually does when weak. Carefully placing my feet and hands around the vomit, I bend down and gently shake him. O.k. not exactly gently but still, he's a rat. What do you expect.

A eye opens to gaze at me. Not hurtfull remarks come out of his mouth instead just one word. And I am totally petried by it. \

"Kyo-kun?"

O.k. when has Yuki ever called me kyo-kun. The only one who has ever called me that besides Shishou is Tohru.

"Yuki?" I ask shakily. Not sure what to expect.The rat shakes his awkwardly large head.

"Tohru," I ask again. My voice wavering.

She nods and I turn to see the true Yuki looking at His body in total shock.

Three words: Oh my god!!

tbc...

* * *

RandR please 


	3. Chapter 2

disclaimer: DOn't Own FAAARUBA

Authers note: Okay look, I have MONO so i have basicly bean sick all week and so all i have is this.

and i'm really really sorry!!! I know i promised at least 2 full pages but due to illness this is all i have, again sorry!!D!!!!

And just to clear up any confusion, Toki is T for Tohru and Yuki is Y For Yuki

* * *

"Why are acting like Tohru," I ask again. My voice wavering.

He looks at me in confusion, "because I am Tohru."

I turn to see the true Yuki looking at His body in total shock. Three words: Oh my god!!

The next few minutes are total confusion, mostly do to my cussing, and the real yuki's girly voice Horsley asking How the Fuck he's in a girls body, though the Fucks are cut down to a minimum do to Tohru lying on her side, surrounded by vomit.

It seems the only one who can get any attention to herself without screaming their brains out is Tohru, and she promptly ends the confusion by clearing her throat, sitting up and saying, "Um… Umm… Well I think we're in quite a predicament but I think we need to calm down, so we can assess the situation, effectively."

Um yahh we're in quite a predicament, Your kinda in a guys body!!! Little weird honey, if I do say so myself. And that's coming from a guy who turns into a freakish little monster every once in while.

But wait, if your in a guys body that means that you have THAT(relating to male body part) and you actually are a girl but…….. so does that make you gay…

Okay, weird train of thought back to the situation. "Umm okay, Tohru How does… What… wait minute."

"Which Tohru do you mean," the ever sly Yuki in Tohru's body asks.

"well that tohru," I reply pointing to Tohru's body, " Wait a minute, that Tohru" I say again pointing to the real tohru. "Wait a second, I mean… one of you… or maybe both…I don't really…"

At this precise moment in time, the phone rings. Saved by the bell, or rather several short bells. Yuki in Tohru's body sighs before picking up the cream colored phone.

"Hello, this is Yuki speaking."

Um no it's not you girly rat.

"Wait, I mean… this is Tohru." He says again correcting his mistake.

Both me and Tohru in yuki's body hear a squeaky voice that could only belong to Shigure, saying roughly this: Oh darly you sound horrible.

This is answered by Yuki in tohru's body short reply of "shut you mouth dog."

"Honey have you been getting enough sleep, you sound like yuki, who I might add isn't the someone you want to sound like."

"Shirgure," Yuki yawns, "Where the hell are you?"

"Oh silly me, I'm staying at Ayames for the weekend. He's going to make me a dress." In the background you can hear Ayame's voice chiming in: Ohhh let me speak to yuki!! I haven't seen him in so long almost a week, I can't bear it!

At this Yuki in Tohru's body slams down the phone turns to us saying in a girly voice "Shigures out for the weekend."

Yahh we kinda figured.

One second, haaaaa, I have an idea! OH my gosh I have a fricken idea!! (I know, those don't happen ofton)

"Wait!! Listen." Both Yuki and Tohru stare at me due to my sudden out burst. "You, the spirit of yuki in Tohru's body will be named henceforth Yuhru, And you Tohru in Yuki's body will be named Toki." I amaze myself sometimes.

"Toki?" Yuhru asks.

Why must he be slow now?

"yes, think of it this way, The first two letters stand for the spirit that inhabits the body (the last figures)"

"Um" Toki speaks up, "I understand the names thing but…"

"But what?" I ask curiously

She turns to me. "If I'm in his body does this make me one of the junshi?"

Good question, I award ten point to TOKI. Hehehe I love that name.

"I have a way to figure out" Yuhru states, He then turns to me and states "Kyo, Hug me."

Okay What the FUCK!!!!

* * *

please read and review 


End file.
